Rodan: King of the Sky
by Kendell
Summary: After Mt. Fuji violently erupts, planes and people begin disappearing. The cause is soon discovered to be the monster Rodan. As the defense forces attempt to kill Rodan, an even more vicious beast awakens and Rodan may be mankind's only hope. Done!
1. Catacysm

Ok, this fan fic is devoted to Rodan, who I feel should of been in some more flicks of his own. I hope you like it. If this fic proves popular enough, I'll make a series out of it. Well here we go!**

* * *

**

**Cataclysm**

**Pacific Ocean, Mariana Trench, midnight;**

The deep-sea submersible dove deeper. Its crew were very confident in their new vehicle. It was designed to travel deeper and using a new nuclear engine there was no possibility for it to run out of power at an impromptu moment. They of course knew the risks of using such an engine but thought its usefulness outweighed the dangers. It was impossible for them to know what was about to happen would unleash something the likes of which the world has never before seen and might not survive. They neared the bottom were they would stay for several days to do research, deep inside the trench that ran along the Philippine and Pacific Plates. "Sir, we are closing on the bottom." announced on of the crew members with excitement.

"Turn on the lights." said the captain.

The lights turn on and illuminate the deep sea. Various types of almost alien looking fish swim away from the bright lights. As they dove deeper and entered the deepest part of the trench. They looked around in the darkness. All kinds of animals looked back at them. Some fled almost immediately but others curiosity made them stay. As the lights turned around in the void, the beams passed over what appeared to be a rock. As the lights moved away from it, a massive eye opened. Something large had entered its territory and dared to awaken it. The massive creature rose from the seafloor, revealing itself to be a giant octopus. The giant beast charged forward at the ship. "Sir, something huge on sonar!" yelled the crew member monitoring the sonar.

The giant octopus wraps its tentacles around the ship and attempts to crush it. "Sir the reactor is going critical!" yelled another crew member. Suddenly a massive explosion erupts from the ship. Once the water clears, the earth begins to quake and spouts of lava burst up from the seafloor.

**Tokyo, 6 am;**

The windows rattled as an earthquake struck. At Mt. Fuji, the researchers check over their instruments. The quake had began as a 3.0 but had increased to a 5. Buildings below shook and some began to fall. One of them was worried. Megan Shinoda looked over a satellite photograph of the Pacific. The out reaches of the Pacific and Philippine Plates had heated up, earthquakes hit several places along them. The quakes were increasing in strength and several volcanoes were erupting. Megan had an idea of what was going on and she hoped she was wrong. "The pressure is building inside the volcano, its going to erupt, we've got to get out of here

Deep inside the quaking volcano, a massive egg set. It had been ready to hatch for eons and now it would get its chance. The quaking became even stronger as the volcano violently erupted, the walls around the egg shattered. Heated air rushed into the cavern. Soon the quake subsided. The egg set quietly. Soon the egg cracked. A chunk of shell falls off and an eye peers into the darkness and its owner lets out a loud screech.

* * *

Ok I know I could of just had Mt. Fuji erupt but this will come into play later on. Yes I know Rodan didn't come from Mt. Fuji but it does give him better access to a few major cities. Next up more on the human side of our story. 


	2. Aftermath

Ok time for the second chapter, now I'm not sure if all the things volcanoic stuff in this fic but just work with me. Today I'll show you some of my human characters and a brief view of our two monsters. Before I forget, Rodan and related stuff is copyright of Toho.**

* * *

**

**Aftermath**

**Tokyo, 6:15 pm;**

The helicopter barely got them out in time. Seconds after they'd been rescued from the research build, it was engulfed in the lava flow. Megan looked at the massive volcano from her seat. The eruption had only lasted a few minutes but the forests around Mt. Fuji were flattened and burnt from the massive explosion and the lava flows. The earthquakes had heavily damaged the portion of Tokyo closest to the volcano but thankfully, most of the city had survived. Her group still had to get away from the city though, there could be aftershocks or a second eruption. Smoke and ash still bellowed from Mt. Fuji, the right slope was completely blown out in a manner eerily similar to that of Mt. Saint Helens after it blew. This eruption wasn't as great but was still Mt. Fuji's most powerful known. It had come so quick, almost as soon as the earthquake happened, the pressure in the magma chamber built so rapidly it was almost impossible to know what happened.

"Relax, we'll be fine." said the man beside her, her boyfriend Goro.

"Thanks but I don't think it is." said Megan, grimly.

"Why do you say that?"

"From what I've seen something is happening to the Philippine and the Pacific Plates. The faults and trenches along them are becoming active, far more active than normal."

"So you think something has triggered them?"

"Yes, Mt. Fuji and Japan are in the Pacific Ring of Fire which runs along the plate, if something happened and destabilized the plates, it could trigger all those volcanoes at once."

"That would be bad, think they'd all be as bad as this?"

"Probably not, Mt. Fuji has been dormant for quite sometime, it must have been building pressure without us knowing it or just happened to pass over a magma pocket in the mantle at just the right time."

"Or the wrong time as the case may be." said Goro with a laugh, he was always like this.

Megan laughed to despite the danger such an event as was happening could have on the earth. "Still some of those volcano's and faults are in populated areas and there is the problem of tsunamis."

"Well if we are lucky the plates will stabilize."

Deep inside Mt. Fuji, the winged newborn let out a screech. Being an infant, he waited for his mother to come and feed him. After a few minutes, he lets out an annoyed roar. He looks around for food. Some insects crawl around the cave floor. These creatures would be gigantic to a human but were tiny compared to the massive Pteranodon. He grabs several of the insects and swallows them.

**Osaka, 9 pm;**

Megan looked over the news. At about the same time as Mt. Fuji erupted, so had Mt. Mihara and several other volcanoes along the Ring of Fire. Mt. Saint Helens was also building pressure within it and readying to erupt once more. Then something caught her eye. A nuclear submarine had exploded at the bottom of the Mariana Trench. "That's what's happening." said Megan.

"What?" asks Goro, walking in.

"A nuclear blast in the bottom of the Mariana Trench, were the two plates meet."

"So you think it might of destabilized them?"

"I think so."

**Mt. Saint Helens, 9:15 pm;**

Deep inside the volcano, an evil slept. For centuries he had hibernated. The last eruption hadn't managed to blast open his sleeping place like he hoped. The one that was building however was perfect. The pressure was right beside him, growing. He couldn't wait.

* * *

Well hope you liked it, I know its a lttile short at the moment but it will pick up. And now you know why I didn't just make Mt. Fuji erupt. see you next chapter! 


	3. What is to Come

Ok some more character devolpment here. Today I introduce our human villains. As for whose in Mt. Saint Helens, all I can tell you is that I messed up and got the gender wrong in the last chapter, its female, also she does not belong to Toho or me. As a side note, this fanfic takes place in the same timeline as Godzilla King of the Monsters (which I do not own!) so I will have some refrences in future chapters. Here we go!**

* * *

**

**What is to Come**

**Location Unknown, 10 pm;**

The place was like some Egyptian tomb. Huge pillars covered in some unknown language supported the roof. A bloodstained stone table with shackles attached stood in the center of the room. Statues of a winged monster stood in the room, a thrown set under the largest of them. In the room were a group of people in blackish-red cloaks that completely concealed their appearance, all chanting in the same unknown language. The largest of the members set on the thrown. Several medallions of a long dead culture hung from his neck. Seemingly out of place in the room was a large view screen beside the thrown. It sprang to life and another cloaked man appeared on it with Mt. Saint Helens in the background, smoke pouring into the night sky. "My count." said the man.

"Yes agent?" asks the count.

"The volcano is preparing to erupt once more, this time I think she will awaken for sure."

"Positive? After all we went through to trigger that eruption last time, it did nothing to awaken the Great One from her long sleep."

"Yes sir, this time the eruption is building mostly around her resting place."

"Good, I'll alert the rest of the clan." said the count. The screen went black and the count rose to his feet. He walked to the stone table were a man now laid shackled but not struggling. "Clan members. The Great One's long sleep will soon end and she will return to make us rulers of this world!" A roar of applause erupts from the other clan members. He turns to the man on the stone table. "The Great One thanks you for this." He said, picking up a cane. He pulls the top of the cane off to reveal a long, bloodstained blade.

**Osaka, 10:30 pm;**

Goro walks into the room with several papers. "You were right I'm afraid. According to these papers I got from the Defense Forces, the nuclear submarine that explode has indeed destabilized the plates. The earthquakes and volcanic eruptions are becoming stronger." said Goro, grimly. "Do you have any idea how to stop this?"

"No. The plates will stabilize on their own but until then we'll probably just have to ride out the storm." said Megan.

"Well is there anyway to at least slow it down or prevent it from hitting some areas?"

"Well there is one way. If we manually released the pressure from several of the volcanoes that have yet to be effected, it will likely prevent a massive eruption. Its too late to prevent Mt. Saint Helens from erupting violently and most of the volcanoes here have already erupted so they are not much of a problem anymore."

"Ok how do we go about doing this?"

"Just blow up some explosive charges in them."

"And you're positive this will work?"

"Not a hundred percent but pretty close."

"Ok I'll tell the Defense Forces."

**Mt. Fuji, 10:45 pm;**

The newborn had grown much stronger. He looked over his wings, they were still too weak to fly at the moment but that would change soon. He looked upward, the starlight filtering through the cracks in the ceiling.

**Mt. Saint Helens, 10:50 pm;**

The massive beast heard it as the pressure continued to build in the chamber beside her head. The pressure in her own lair was beginning to hurt her ears but she knew it would be worth it in the end. She couldn't wait to spread her wings and fly once more.

* * *

Evil cults, globle cataclysms, and two giant winged monsters getting ready to destory our major cities. How are things working out so far? Rodan will be showing up in two or three chapters but we'll have some non-monster action before then. 


	4. Starting Things Off

Ok, today meet some of our main good guys and one of our big badies. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Starting Things Off**

**Location Unknown, 12 midnight;**

The clan leader set in his throne as one of his servants washed the blood from his blade. The servant presented the weapon to his master. "Good job." said the Count calmly. He sheaths the sword.

"You seem a little troubled master." said the servant.

"Indeed I am. I expected to have more time before the Great One awakens to get the proper items to appease her. The magma pressure is building far too rapidly and the artifacts far to hard to obtain."

"Should I send the Lance to get the job done?"

"Yes, as much attention as that hothead attracts, he has never failed to complete his missions. We can't waste any time."

**New York Natural History** **Museum, 1 am;**

The security guards slowly walked around the grounds. On the roof stood another clan member stood. He looked over the floor below him through the glass. He saw no one. A pointed dagger swung into place on his wrist. He quickly cuts a hole in the glass and grabs the circle-shaped hunk of glass. He sets it down gently and leaps through the hole. Before the security cameras can catch site of him he throws a barrage of daggers, each one going through the lenses. This wasn't the way he like to work, if he had it his way he'd just go straight after his target and slaughter anyone foolish enough to get in his way, but with the Great One's emergence so close he couldn't risk anything. Before he hits, a puff of energy from his feet slows his descent and allows him to make a silent landing on the top of a dinosaur's skull. He looked around for any more signs of people. He saw no one but saw a lot of stuff he wanted to steal. Would the boss be mad if he took some stuff for himself? He couldn't risk it.

He jumps off the head and lands almost silently. The man ran through the rooms silently, disposing of cameras before they could come close to catching him. He saw them

, three different colored jewels, red, green, and blue. He runs up to the cases and cuts a hole in them. He quickly grabs the jewels and replaces them with items of identical size. A security guard spots him but before he can do anything the cloaked man hits him in the forehead with a dagger. Before the man falls dead, the man is standing over him. He takes the dagger and marks a symbol on the wall in blood. He turns on his jet boots and flies through the glass ceiling.

**Gordon's apartment, 5 am;**

Gordon stood, slamming his fists into the punching bag that hanged in the middle of the room. He had a hard day yesterday, spent half the night coordinating missile strikes on half the volcanoes in the Pacific because some science geek over in Japan thought it would stop all these problems that were happening. Why was he always the one put in charge of theses things? He hit the punching bag almost hard enough to knock it off its chain. He hadn't been able to get any sleep so he decided why try? He was used to this kind of thing. There was a knock at his door. "Come in." he answered.

The door opened and in walked a middle aged man who was bent over on a cane. This was Arnold Thomson, commander of the American section of the Earth Defense Forces and Gordon's boss. He was a nice and pretty happy-go-lucky guy most of the time but if there was something that needed done he could be pretty serious. This must have been one of those times. Arnold had to use that cane from a battle wound that to this day he refused to have treated. Behind Arnold was a black hair Japanese man. Ozaki was Gordon's second in command and judging by the fact he was in battle gear as well something was up. "Hello Captain Gordon." said Arnold.

"Hey boss, what's going on?" asks Gordon.

"Someone broke into the National History Museum last night, killed one of the guards and stole three priceless jewels."

"Boss I don't mean to be rude but isn't that police work?"

"Under normal circumstances yes. But these were found at the scene." said Ozaki, throwing one of the clan member's daggers into the table in front of them. He then throws a couple of photos beside it.

Gordon looks at them before tossing another fist into the punching bag a cursing under his breath. "Lance."

"Afraid so." said Arnold.

"But the thing I don't understand is why only one guard was killed, Lance isn't one to have a low profile." said Ozaki.

"Your right. Last time Lance robbed a place, we ran out of body bags. He's up to something this time, what did he steal?" asks Gordon.

"Three jewels called the Eyes of the Sea. They are three of the most precious jewels on earth and are believed to be connected Atlantis."

"Jewels, once again not his M.O." said Gordon, he hit's the punching bag so hard it finally breaks. "What in the heck is he up to?"

**Mt. Fuji, 6 am;**

The creature had grown rapidly, he was now almost full grown. After being unable to grow for eons, he had grown much faster than normal. His wings were almost ready to fly. Soon he would be in the world that at this point the had only seen a small bit of. He let out a loud screech.

* * *

Ok Hope you liked the chapter, tell me what you think of Lance and the evil cult in general so far. The Eyes of the Sea will show up later. Next up the mystery deepens. 


	5. Search For Answers

Ok time for more on Lance and Ozaki's pasts. Just to let you know the Mutants exist in this timeline but without the Xilian thing. You'll see what happened with all the mutants. We also have a descent lengthed human fight. Enjoy! **

* * *

**

**Search For Answers**

**New York City, 7 am;**

Ozaki drove Gordon's black Mustang down the streets, or at least that was what he was trying to do. Traffic had been backed up for the last two hours. Gordon was sound asleep in the passenger's seat, Ozaki couldn't blame him after yesterday. If Ozaki wasn't a mutant he would probably be tired too. "Maybe I should go check things out." he wondered. He stuck his head out the window and found that the next five blocks were blocked up. He pulls his head back in with a sigh. "You got to love New York." He looks around outside and notices something on the top of the buildings. A cloaked figure ran fast along the tops of the buildings. He leaped a large gap, far too large for a human to do. "Lance." said Ozaki, he looks over at Gordon, by the time he woke up Lance would of probably escaped. Ozaki jumped out of the car and ran after Lance.

He followed Lance from the ground for awhile but almost lost him a few times. Ozaki turned direction and ran straight up the side of the nearby building. He lands atop the building and continues to chase Lance. He sees Lance leap across a gap and follows him. Lance twists around in midair and throws a dagger. Ozaki barely dodges the attack and lands. "Well, well if it isn't Ozaki." said Lance mockingly.

"What are you doing here? What are you up to?" asks Ozaki.

Lance removes his hood to show an American with fiery red hair. "Now is that any way to talk to your old collage roomy?"

"Oh come on. You probably thought I was dead along with the rest of the M Organization after you blew the whole place to bits."

"Can you honestly say you were happy being pushed around by those blowhards? They wanted everything perfect but that wasn't even enough. I just got sick and tired of it all."

"You could of just left without killing everyone."

"So I like my work, is that a bad thing? I thought they were trying to make us killing machines after all."

"We were supposed to kill evil not good. That was the closest thing I had to family."

"I have a new family now."

Ozaki wondered what he meant by that. "I'm going to take you down." he said.

"Bring it on." said Lance. Ozaki jumps through the air and attempts to kick Lance in the head. Lance ducks and brings up an uppercut. Ozaki rolls in the air, catches Lance's arm, and twists it around Lance's back. Lance reverses it and slams Ozaki into the ground. Ozaki sweeps Lance's legs out from under him. As Lance lands Ozaki flips over and tries to drive his leg into Lance's throat. Lance catches his attack and tosses him across the roof. Lance throws a dagger, Ozaki does a spin kick and launches the dagger back at Lance. It imbeds itself in Lances shoulder. Lance grimaces as he pulls the dagger free. He doesn't notice Ozaki run across the roof and leap into the air. Ozaki drives his foot into Lance and kicks off his face. Lance staggers back before swinging his cloak around in front of him. Three daggers rip through it and imbed themselves in Ozaki's leg. Ozaki grabs his leg in pain. Lance jumps forward and tackles Ozaki. The two mutants go flying off the building. Far below, they crash into a taxi. Lance gets up to find Ozaki unconscious. He pulls out a dagger to prepare the finishing blow. A bullet slams into the side of the dagger, knocking it from his hand. He turns to find Gordon charging after him.

"Things are getting to crowded for me." said Lance. He runs up the side of a nearby building, Gordon empting a pistol at him until he disappears through a window.

Gordon curses before checking on Ozaki. "You ok kid?" he asks.

Ozaki gets up, Gordon was always surprised at what those mutants could withstand. "Yeah, I guess I let him get the better of me." said Ozaki, pulling the daggers from his leg.

"Well at least we know Lance hasn't left New York."

"Yeah but there is a bit of a problem."

"What?"

"He's not alone."

A few hours later, they are looking over the crime scene. Ozaki looks at the dead guard. "He was killed with one dagger right into his forehead." he said. His eyes move to the cameras. "Lance disabled all the cameras with precision throws of his daggers."

"I hate to admit it but that traitor was one of the best marksmen I've ever seen." said Gordon.

"I have to agree, he is one heck of a shot, even for a mutant."

"What about these jewels he stole?"

"The Eyes of the Sea? All I know is they are completely flawless as far a gemstones go. If you coated a weapon in them it would make one heck of a sharp blade or bullet but first you'd have to find a way to melt them. Other than that I don't think there is any use for them other than the black market."

"Where do we go next?"

"I don't know but we'd better find a way to catch Lance before he escapes again."

**Mt. Fuji, Noon;**

The beast finished off the last of the insects in his cave. He flapped his massive, fully developed wings. Powerful winds ripped rocks from the cave floor and shattered them on the walls. The massive creature drives his head upward and tears a large gash in the roof of the cave, allowing sunlight to rush into the area that hadn't seen it in eons. He let out a loud screech that seemed to make the earth tremble. It was time for him to break free.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter, as always your feedback is wanted. Next up, we have more on our cult subplot and some giant monster goodness! 


	6. Primal Forces

Ok time for Rodan to begin his rampage and our heroes to find some information on what the cult is planing and for you to find out more about the cult's past some more. There is also a hint at who the cult's goddess is. For those of you who like my Mothra fic, I'm putting it on the backburner for a little bit to work on this one, which has now gotten enought attention for a sequal but I might do a solo fic for Anguirus instead, what do you think?. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**

**Primal Forces**

**Mt. Fuji, noon;**

The creature burst free from his ancient prison. He found himself on a ledge overlooking the lava deep inside the volcano. He looked up to see a pillar of ash ascend into the sky, knowing full well he would follow. The tremendous heat of the volcano felt good on his flesh. He didn't know many things about himself. He didn't know what he was or where he had came from. He didn't know that he was a mutant, created by radioactive material that his egg had rested on for eons. He didn't know that fifty-three years ago a beast created by a similar process rose from the sea and laid waste to Tokyo. He didn't know how much larger he was than normal. All he needed to know was he was hungry and needed to leave the volcano. He tested his wings, in the process blowing huge chunks of rock into the molten lava below. He leans off the perch, catching the updraft generated by the rising volcanic ash. He soars upward, out of the place of his birth and into the bright skies.

He flaps his wings and flies downward, using the ash for cover until he landed on the lower portion of the volcano. He looks around at his new surroundings, the vegetation had been flattened and burned but it mattered not to him. He then found a large lake, formed by the recent rains in a crater made by a falling chunk of rock thrown from the volcano. He walks over to it and drinks. After taking his fill, he looks himself over for the first time. He stood over 100 meters tall, his skin was a brownish red with the exception of his chest and stomach area, which was yellow and adorned with armored plates each with spikes jutting out of them. His long gray beak was full of razor sharp teeth, three horns were on the back of his head. His arms were muscular, each with three clawed fingers and a forth one that extended to his wing tip. His leathery wings were massive, each almost the height of him and very strong looking. His long, slender legs were also powerfully built , had armor plating down to the kneecap, and ended in a birdlike foot with three sharp talons. A short tail stretched out from the end of his spine. A row of short spines ran down his backbone.

The creature couldn't help but be impressed with his own appearance. A small sound entered his ears. He flapped his mighty wings and takes off. He flies back up to Mt. Fuji. From the safety of the ash he watched. A group of hikers trudged up the side of the volcano. He was instantly enraged, how dare something enter his territory. His instincts told him no matter how small these creatures were, they were a threat to his territory and must be eradicated. He also couldn't help but listen to his stomach as well.

"Are you sure we should be up here? I thought that scientist said this place was dangerous." said one of the hikers.

"Its up to you pal but I already told you, no refunds." said the guide.

"Fine, we keep going, the volcano does seem calm for now."

"I still don't know why you dragged me up here, I didn't even want to come to Japan for our honeymoon." said the hikers wife.

"Come on, just relax. Lets take a picture." said the husband, handing his camera to the guide. He then takes his wife by the hand and stands beside her.

"Lovebirds, never get tired of them." said the guide. He pulls up the camera. "Say chee-", the guide stops and drops the camera. The camera flashes as it hit's the ground. "W-w-what is that?!" he yells before running.

"What is he talking about?" asks the wife.

"I don-" said the husband, interrupted by a powerful screech. The pair turn around to find the flying creature diving down from the skies at them.

The guide makes it a good ways before hiding behind a boulder. "What was that? It was the same size as Godzilla." he said.

The monster lands on the ridge above the guide. He can't see his pray but knows its there somewhere. He flaps his wings, stirring up a powerful windstorm. Boulders fly and the guide is tossed like a rag doll in the violent winds.

**New York City, 1 pm;**

Gordon and Ozaki look over the pictures of the Eyes of the Sea and various articles about them. "Hey look at this." said Gordon.

"What is it?" asks Ozaki, coming to look.

"Listen. 'Experiments with light on the Eyes of the Sea allegedly has a strange effect on animal life. It appears that animals are attracted to the aurora created when the three gems are exposed to light. Among those tested, nocturnal flying creatures appear to be the most attracted to the aurora, supposedly able to detect the aurora far outside its range of vision.' You said something about Lance saying he had a new family right?"

"Yeah, what do you think his family are birds?"

"No, I've dipped deeper into the Defense Force files. Apparently, they're was a cult several years ago that worshiped a winged deity that was only known to outsiders as the Great One. They were into stuff like human sacrifices, world conquest, turns out they were even behind the Mt. Saint Helens eruption, thinking this 'Great One' of theirs was sleeping inside it. They were believed to of been wiped out by the Defense Forces. Of course this is all heavily classified for security reasons."

"So you think this cult has returned and Lance is a part of it?"

"That is just what I think, Mt. Saint Helens is about to erupt again. If there are any of theses guys left and they think their goddess is sleeping in there, it makes sense that they would come back. That would also explain Lance's new choice in clothing."

"And those reports of people being found around New York with a big hole in their chest. But there is something I want to know."

"What?"

"Is the Great One real?"

"As far as we know she isn't, but after all Godzilla was the god of Odo Island before he turned out to be real."

"Well we are very lucky there is a major difference between gods and monsters."

"What is that?"

"Monsters can be killed."

**High above Japan, 3 pm;**

A passenger plane flew high in the sky. The people inside thought they were in for a peaceful flight to the US but didn't know of the horror that followed them through the clouds. The massive Pteranodon soared behind his target, unsure of what to make of it. It didn't appear edible but it was invading his territory and had to be destroyed. He accelerates to speeds few human machines could reach. Before anyone onboard the plane could see him, his armored chest slams across the top of the plane. It is engulfed in a massive explosion he flies out of the fireball.

* * *

Well I hope Rodan's appearence was cool. My interpation of Rodan is a mixture of his previous appearences. He will have a bigger role in the next chapter, were he makes himself known to the miltary. As always please review. 


	7. Answers

Ok, time for our heroes to discover Rodan's existence and use his name. I apologize for the small amount of screen time I gave him last chapter. In a related note, I'm seriously considering giving Angurius a fic of his own, once the polls can be posted on the user pages or the last chapter of this fic, which ever comes first, I'll tell you who his enemy might be. Anyway onto the chapter.**

* * *

**

**Answers**

**EDF, Japanese Headquarters, 3 am;**

Kuroki walked through the doors into the meeting room. Before him was Goro and the Defense Force's anti-kaiju scientist. There had not been any monster attacks since Godzilla left Tokyo a burnt wasteland but the Defense Force had been working on ways to hopefully stop them any way. "You'd better have a good reason for getting me up at 3 in the morning." said Kuroki with an angry tone.

"Yes sir, take a look at this." said the scientist. He holds out the camera the guide had dropped when the Pteranodon attacked.

"A camera?"

"It belonged to a honeymooning couple from the states, they disappeared a few days ago on Mt. Fuji."

"So, that volcano is still active that could of killed them."

"That's what we thought until we had the picture developed." said the scientist, handing the picture to Kuroki.

On it was a dark shape, resembling a wing of some kind. "Is this what it looks like?" asks Kuroki.

"Yes we believe it's the wing of a giant creature. There have also been several cases of disappearing people and cattle in the area. Additionally, eight planes have exploded in the area. At the moment the public has been told the planes were destroyed by the volcano but I do believe the reason for these events is obvious at this point."

"A kaiju."

"And that's were I come in." said Goro.

"I know you, you're that fossil expert. Your girlfriends that geologist that helped us with the volcano thing."

"Yes, I'm here to help you find out what this thing is or what it mutated from."

"Well what do we do now? "

"I suggest we go to the scene of the crime."

**Mt. Saint Helens, 3:15 am;**

Megan looked up at the volcano from her laptop, smoke puffed high into the sky from the damaged crater. "The pressure is building here to." she said. "Something just feels weirder than normal." She looked at the intact slope of the volcano. She got a chill down her spine, something was very wrong here, and not just the fact the volcano was going to blow. What she felt wasn't even coming from the volcano but from something in it.

From behind a tree, Lance watched. "Hey boss." he said into his video phone.

"Yes Lance." replied the count.

"I think you were right, this girl is the one. She's not hard on the eyes ether, mind if I have some time with her before you…" Lance finishes his sentence with a throat slitting motion.

"You cannot, capture her and bring her straight here." said the count, ending the transmission.

"Spoilsport." said Lance with anger.

"Well, I'd better get going to the research center." said Megan. She gets up to leave but Lance jumps and lands in front of her.

"Leaving so soon." he says with a sadistic smirk.

"Get away from me or I'll make you."

"Do you really think you could beat me? I'm not your average human, you'd have no chance against me."

Suddenly a sword is shoved against his throat. His eyes follow the blade to find it in the hand of Gordon. "She might not be able to Lance but I'd say me and Ozaki can." said Gordon.

Ozaki walks up. "Now tell us what you and your cult buddies are after." he said.

"So you found out about my family, you'll never stop us. The Great One will rise again!" said Lance, he knocks Gordon's sword away and runs into the forest.

"Darn it! He got away." said Gordon.

"We'll catch him." said Ozaki.

"Ok, I appreciate the save but I've got places to be." said Megan, walking away.

Ozaki grabs her arm. "I sorry but I can't let you go anywhere." he said.

"What? Are you after me too?"

"Yes but we're not going to attempt to sacrifice you to an evil creature." said Gordon.

"Ok, mind tell me who you are?"

"I'm Captain Gordon of the Earth Defense Forces. This is my second in command, Ozaki. That man that tried to kidnap you was Lance, he is a member of an ancient cult dedicated to worshiping a goddess called the Great One which he was planning to make you a human sacrifice for."

"Well that's interesting. I guess I'd better stick with you guys for a while."

**Mt. Fuji, 10 pm;**

Goro and Kuroki look around the boulders with a helicopter landed nearby, they had been searching all day but couldn't find anything. "Did the volcano toss these boulders like this?" asks Kuroki.

"No, they're the wrong type of rock and the way they were tossed is all wrong. Its almost like they were picked up in a tornado." said Goro.

"A tornado? That's imposable. We surely would have detected a storm strong enough to do all this."

"I think the kaiju is responsible."

"That does make some since."

"Look out!" yells Goro, tackling Kuroki to the ground as the Pteranodon flies over head, almost blowing them away. He dives down and picks the helicopter before crushing it in his talons. He then flies westward.

"What the heck was that thing?!" yells Kuroki.

"Rodan."

"Rodan?"

"A giant species of Pteranodon but that one is huge even for the species."

"He's heading straight for Tokyo, how much damage could that thing do?"

"A lot of it. Can you call in some fighters?"

Rodan flew high above the earth's surface, his food supply at Mt. Fuji was gone. He had to find some more. In the distance he saw the city of Tokyo. He also saw something else. A squad of jets flew towards him. The group opens fire with their missiles. Rodan banks sideways, dodging them. He then launches forward and smashes one of the jets to pieces. Another payload of missiles is launched as Rodan flies upward rapidly. Rodan comes up behind the jets and bites down on a couple of them. He brings his talons forward and crashes another two. The remaining jets fire point blank at Rodan, the missiles hit but do nothing against the giant beast. Rodan flies forward at supersonic speeds . He flies over them and the resulting sonic boom sends the craft careening out of the sky. Rodan lets out a screech of victory. He lands to rest for the night, tomorrow Tokyo would face the airborne kaiju's fury

* * *

Ok, I'm sorry for once again not giving Rodan too much time but next chapter is his, he fights the military in the heart of Tokyo. 


	8. War Zone

Ok time for Rodan to attack Tokyo and the Defense Forces to launch everything they have at him. As Zillah 91 said 'Monster + Hungry property damage!' Enjoy the chaos!**

* * *

**

**War Zone**

**Defense Force Headquarters, 12 pm;**

Kuroki and Goro stand before a giant monitor, talking with the Prime Minister. "Now tell me again what's happening." said the Prime Minister.

"A kaiju we've dubbed Rodan is about to touch down in the middle of Tokyo if we don't defeat him." said Kuroki.

"Let me put this thing into prospective. At Mt. Aso in 1956 a pair of gigantic Pteranodon skeletons were discovered. They were 50 meters long and had a 150 meter wingspread. This one is twice that size, probably a mutant." said Goro.

"That's huge." said the Prime Minister.

"Yes. From what we've seen Rodan is capable of creating sonic booms that can flatten buildings and by flapping his wings he can create hurricane force winds. On top of those abilities and his size and agility, we can't remove the possibility of a heat ray like Godzilla's if Rodan is mutated enough."

"You said he's asleep somewhere between here and Mt. Fuji right?"

"Yes and I know what you're thinking but there is no way to move the force we will need to stop Rodan to his resting place by the time he awakens. We will have to evacuate Tokyo and activate it defenses to kill Rodan." said Kuroki.

"No! I will not let you turn Tokyo into a war zone."

"Sir, I don't think you understand what will happen if we don't. Remember all the damage Godzilla did? Well he didn't consider humanity a food group. If Rodan arrives in Tokyo with people here, it will be a massacre."

"Good point but are you sure the updated defenses will kill Rodan? Anything short of the oxygen destroyer didn't even tickle Godzilla."

"True that's why I'm requesting we mobilize the Garuda."

"But its not ready, we haven't even fully armed it."

"It will only be a last line of defense against Rodan, if the other defense can't stop him, then and only then will Garuda be sent into battle."

As the sun rises, Rodan awakens miles from Tokyo. He flaps his wings, flattening everything around him as he rises into the air. He flies through the air at rapid speeds. The distance between him and his target was decreasing. As he closes in on the city, the ground opens in the wooded area outside the city. A group of missile launchers and tanks rise from the now open area. They open fire on Rodan. He quickly banks right, the tanks shell fly past him but the missiles change course and pursue him. Rodan turns and sends the missiles spiraling into each other and the ground with a blast of wind. The assembled forces fire again. Rodan dives, dodging the tanks shells and allowing the missiles to continue in pursuit. He flies straight for the tanks and missile launchers. He slows down and lets the missiles get close. He suddenly flies straight upwards, causing the missiles to crash into their launchers. In the aftermath of the explosion, Tokyo's first line of defense was left in rubble.

"I don't believe it." said Kuroki.

"He's smarter than we thought." said Goro in amazement.

"Scramble the jets, tell them to be very careful and not underestimate Rodan."

Rodan continued his flight towards Tokyo. Suddenly a squadron of jets approached him. Rodan let out a laugh-like screech, hadn't these things learned their lesson the first time? He would make quick work of them. He launches forward and slams his beak down out one of the jets. It narrowly avoids him but he brings his wing around and smashes it to bits. The other jets open fire but Rodan dives, causing the missiles to crash into the dirt. He quickly pulls up and shatters a large group of jets. He brings his beak down and crushes another jet. He flaps his wings, blowing the remaining jets out of the sky. Rodan flies towards Tokyo.

"Rodan has breeched the parameter, he's in the city. Ready the Typhoon Devastators and masers and get a pilot down to the Garuda." said Kuroki.

Rodan flies over the buildings, emitting destructive sonic booms as he does so. Buildings explode and crumble under the force. From some of the buildings, the 24 barrel missile launchers known as the Typhoon Devastators rise and open fire as do the maser tanks moving into position. Rodan ducks behind a group of buildings, causing the weapons to destroy them. He flies up and forward through a hail of missiles and beams, effortlessly dodging the barrage. He accelerates over the weapons, destroying them and the buildings around them with a powerful sonic boom. He flies towards a packed route out of the city, leveling buildings behind him. He lands and begins to take his fill of the screaming people.

"Get the Garuda out there this instant, he's eating people!" yelled Kuroki.

As Rodan continues to devour his meal, he senses something behind him. He turns to see something speeding towards him. The Garuda was an aerial battleship with two huge laser cannons mounted on its engines, two repeating masers between those and the sliding cockpit, and a missile battery on the back. Rodan took flight as the two lasers slam into the ground were he had just been standing. He dodges another blast but is struck by the repeating masers. He stays in the air and launches at Garuda. The missiles fire, forcing Rodan to dodge them along with the laser cannons. Another blast of the laser cannons sends Rodan flying backwards. He catches himself feet from the ground and heads back upwards. He dodges straight up above the laser cannons and dives down. He tears deep gashes into the back of Garuda with his spiked chest and talons as he passes over it. The Garuda opens fire with another blast of its lasers. Rodan rolls out of the way avoiding the beams. Rodan was surprised by the amount of difficulty he was having with his opponent. As his rage grows, flames begin licking out of the sides of his mouth. A fireball flies from his mouth and Garuda barely avoids it, causing it to explode on the building behind it.

"Were Rodan always able to spit balls of fire?" asks Kuroki.

"No, it must be a mutation." said Goro.

"I guessed that much."

Garuda opens fire with its laser cannons. Rodan ducks downwards, spitting another fireball in the process. The burning sphere crashes into its left maser, blowing it to pieces. Garuda fires all its remaining weapons. Rodan easily avoids the assault and sends out another fireball, blowing up the right laser cannon. Out of options, the cockpit of Garuda slides backwards to reveal a massive plasma maser. The energy weapon discharges, Rodan avoids the attack. As Garuda follows him with the attack, it accidentally hit's the Tokyo Tower, causing the top half of the structure to tilt and fall to the ground. As Garuda shuts down the cannon to conserve energy, Rodan spits another fireball. This one slams into the cannon, blowing it to bits. Garuda is rocked by the blast. Rodan flies forward, tearing into the right engine with his chest. The engine burst into flames and Garuda is sent spiraling from the skies. The once proud war machine crashes into the Capital Building, blowing up its right half. Rodan looks down at the ruined Garuda and the building it crashed into before letting down a screech of victory. He turns around and continues his rampage.

Several hours later, Kuroki and Goro watch a reporter on TV. "As you can see Tokyo lies in flaming ruins after the newly arrived kaiju identified as Rodan arrived. Though the Defense Forces threw everything they had at Rodan including the experimental battleship Garuda but they were powerless against the monster who is now perched atop the remains of the Tokyo Tower asleep. The Defense Forces are currently recovering the remains of Garuda in hopes of finding some way to defeat the beast in the damage it took." said the Reporter.

"Well, we hit Rodan with everything in our arsenal and couldn't do anything to him." said Kuroki.

Goro looks up from the report he's been reading. "Well I found something out. Those fireballs he was spiting were radioactive, uranium if our scientists are correct. It does make sense seeing as it's a naturally occurring radioactive substance." he said.

"Well that's just perfect."

"It gets worse, turns out Mt. Saint Helens is getting ready to blow its top soon and who knows if another creature is in there."

**Mt. Saint Helens, 9 pm;**

The volcano began to quake, it would soon erupt. Inside the beast known as the Great One was restless in her slumber. She would soon return to humanities nightmares.

* * *

Well hope you enjoyed. As you saw I upgraded Garuda, it just didn't seem to be a match for Rodan with just its cannons. The Tyhoon Devastators are from Destroy All Monsters. Rodan will get his heat beam later on. Next up the Great One awakens! 


	9. Shadow of Evil

Well its time for Rodan's rival to make her appearence. Shawn your question about the cult came at a good time, I'm about to tell you a good bit more about it and this is an entirely new cult I created. Not much destruction or monster action this time but enjoy!**

* * *

**

**The Shadow of Evil**

**Mt. Saint Helens, midnight;**

Megan looked through book after book in the large tent Gordon and Ozaki had set up. Her 'body guards' were standing at the entrance, watching for the cult members. "Megan, are you sure that something in these books can tell us why Lance and his cult buddies want to use you as a sacrifice." asks Gordon.

"Not sure but if I can't find that out then maybe I can find out what this Great One is if its real. We should know the latter about…now." said Megan. The computer prints out something. She quickly looks it over. "Oh my."

"That isn't a good sign." said Ozaki running over.

"This heat sensitive photograph of Mt. Saint Helens shows a strange heat source on the northwest slope. I can see why someone who wasn't looking for a living being would think its just the volcano's heat but look closely. You can see the shape of wings."

"You're right, so the Great One is real."

"Yes and the eruption that's about to happen is right next to were its sleeping."

"So, this eruption will set the Great One free?"

"Definitely."

"Have you found anything on how to kill it?"

"Not yet, I've found some similarities between this creature and a monster from Atlantian lore called the Shadow of Evil. Whatever this monster was, it destroyed Atlantis."

"Wait you can actually read that? Our best translators could never figure it out."

"My grandmother taught me how, she always said it was from our ancestors but I could never find out who they were."

"Do you think that might have something to do with the cult? I mean if the Great One and this Shadow of Evil are the same kaiju then maybe the cult is also Atlantian and you might be an Atlantian, maybe that's why they are trying to sacrifice you to the Great One." said Gordon.

"Maybe, it says here that the Shadow of Evil was created by a sect of the Atlantian government that betrayed it. They created the creature to wipe out everyone in Atlantis when the city refused to surrender to them. If I'm a descendant of Atlantians then they probably want to finish what they started eons ago."

"Ok, how did the Great One get stuck in the volcano?"

"I don't know, it may have been trapped underground when Atlantis sank and were it sunk was eventually shoved out of the earth when the volcano was created."

"And those books don't tell us anything on how to kill the Great One?" asks Ozaki.

"Its quite simple, it breathes so that means it can die. If it was manmade it can't be immortal so we can kill it." said Gordon.

Suddenly, Megan falls to her knees, holding her head in agony. Suddenly her mind was filled with images. A flaming city, a giant flying beast raining down energy beams from the sky, the same beast devouring innocent humans. A girl almost identical to her watching on from a cliff above the city. Energy bolts fly from towers in the city, entrapping the flying beast and slamming it to the ground. The land around the city breaks away and the city is sent plummeting into the ground. The girl walks away from the sinking city. The vision ends. "Megan what happened?" asks Ozaki.

"I don't know but I think I saw the destruction of Atlantis." said Megan, getting to her feet.

"Did you see the Shadow of Evil?" asks Gordon.

"Yes, it was destroying everything in its path until they sunk Atlantis beneath the earth to stop it."

Gordon looks up at the volcano. "We'd better get out of here."

Ozaki runs over to the radio and works with it for a minute or two. "Come on work, we've got to at least know if everyone is out of here." said Ozaki.

"The area within a hundred mile radius around Mt. Saint Helens has been evacuated due to fear of eruption. In an unrelated story, Tokyo lies in ruins after the kaiju Rodan attack." said the man's voice emitting from the radio, it goes dead as do all the lights in the tent.

"What happened?"

"And what's Rodan?" asks Gordon.

Outside, a dagger is stuck in the generator. Lance and a group of cult members approach the tent. Suddenly something jumps out of the nearby brush and leaps on him.

"What was that?" asks Megan.

Gordon turns on a flashlight. "I'll give you a guess." he said looking outside. A mountain lion laid dead on the ground with a dagger in its throat. "Lance was here, that mountain lion must of attacked him to defend his turf."

"It must of hurt him, otherwise he would of came after us." said Ozaki.

Ozaki was correct, Lance limped away with the aid of his allies. The lion had torn a deep gash into his right leg before he killed it, he could help but curse his rotten luck. Suddenly the earth begins to quake. Lance smiles. The volcano's slope begins to crack and give way. A massive explosion rocks the area as Mt. Saint Helens erupts. The Great One flaps her massive wings and ascends to the sky, shielded from view by the ash. Her red eyes seem to glow behind the ash. A yellow beam fires from the cloud and slices deep into the ground. More beams fire, cutting through anything they touch. The Great One flies out of the ash with a screech, revealing its appearance. The monster had a dark-red skin, a body similar to Rodan's but more bat-like, her wings were tattered in places but managed to easily keep the beast aloft, the biggest difference between the two creatures was the Great One's head appeared triangular shaped. The Great One flapped her massive wings, creating huge winds and sending trees flying while she continues to pelt the area in energy beams from her mouth. Lance and his group bow before the giant beast.

"It's the Great One!" yelled Gordon.

"Gyaos." said Megan, reading from the book.

"What?"

"According to the book that's the Shadow of Evil's name, Gyaos."

Gyaos flies off into the distance, leaving behind a ravaged forest in her wake. "Where is it going now?" asks Ozaki.

"She's heading straight for Seattle." said Megan.

"Oh no."

"Something like that could destroy the whole city." said Gordon. The group runs off, unknowing that Lance is following them, his wounds already healing.

**Tokyo, 1 am;**

Rodan's eyes snapped open, a strange feeling in the back of his mind awoke him. He could feel something, something that threatened him. It was far away but he couldn't let this threat go unopposed. He flaps his massive wings and took off over the ocean, he would kill this new creature.

* * *

Well there you have it, Gyaos is the Great One. Well as you can see Rodan already knows about Gyaos but they won't collide until chaper nine. The thing with Megan's flashbacks will come into play later, as will Lance following them. Next chapter, Gyaos attacks Seattle. 


	10. Dark Reign

Well its time for Gyaos to ravage Seattle, on a side note my Anguirus fic has the working title **Anguirus: Day of Destruction** and will involve Anguirus and three other kaiju in an all out brawl in the center of Tokyo. Well onto the chapter! **

* * *

**

**Dark Reign**

**Earth Defense Forces, Seattle Headquarters, Midday;**

Gyaos flew over the city, destroying anything she could see and taking great pleasure in it. She swooped down on a group of cars trying to escape her wrath and began gruesomely eating the unfortunate humans. Much of the city laid in flaming ruins, Gyaos was doing what she had been spawned all those eons ago to do. She would wipe out everything in her path until there was nothing left, only then would her destiny be realized. She took off to cause more damage while those at the Defense Forces Command Center could only look on in terrified suspense.

Megan, Gordon, and Ozaki run into the room to find Kuroki and Goro. Megan instantly runs over to her boyfriend and wraps her arms around him. "Hey Megan, what are you doing here?" asks Goro.

"This weird cult wants to use me as a human sacrifice to Gyaos, luckily these two saved me." said Megan.

"What?"

"Gyaos, the thing that came out of Mt. Saint Helens and is now eating people and destroying everything."

"Well that is weird. At least you're ok. Thanks for rescuing my girlfriend."

"The pleasure is all ours, she was a big help in getting us information." said Ozaki.

"Hey Kuroki long time, no see." said Gordon, shaking hands with Kuroki.

"Too long." said Kuroki.

"So what's up with this Rodan I heard about on the radio?"

"Giant Pteranodon that was released from Mt. Fuji by the eruption. He destroyed Tokyo completely."

"Well if that's the case why are you here?"

"Because Rodan is coming here."

"What?! Why is he coming here?"

"I can only make one guess, Gyaos."

"Pretty much those two are going to use the city they end up in as a wrestling ring and there is nothing we can do about it." said Goro with his usual smile.

"The other reason I'm here is we can't seem to get a hold of Arnold to help set up an attack on Gyaos. So Gordon what do we know about this thing?" asks Kuroki.

"She was created thousands of years ago, wiped out Atlantis before sinking with the city. Some weird, possibly Atlantian cult worships her and might be connected to Gyaos' creators. They want to sacrifice Megan to her because Megan is very likely descendent of survivors of Atlantis and they want to finish what they started." said Gordon.

"In a related note I somehow got a flashback to Gyaos' defeat. This book here has quite a bit of knowledge about Gyaos but so far I can't find how they defeated her except they sunk the city and trapped her using some kind of energy weapon." said Megan.

"What course of attack would you suggest?"

"If you want to attack I'd suggest you avoid that beam at all costs, it is some kind of sonic ray that can cut through most material."

"Any other weaknesses?"

"According to this Gyaos was originally nocturnal but adapted a way around that. That's her only weakness I can find."

Outside, Gyaos swallowed people and destroyed buildings with her sonic beam. She flew into the air and fired down a hail of sonic beams, severing pieces of buildings easily. It was eon since she had been able to cause such devastation, those puny humans had tried to destroy her by plunging their city into the earth's crust but it had only increased her hunger for destruction. She flew along the ground, destroying buildings with sonic booms and high winds. Suddenly, missiles exploded on her back, doing little damage. She turned to find a squad of F-16 descending from the sky towards her. Another blast of missiles shot out and Gyaos flew up above them. The F-16s open fire again, Gyaos fires her sonic beam, slicing through the missiles and taking out several jets in the process. Gyaos flew forwards and crushes another F-16 in her claws. The other jets unleash another salvo of missiles. Gyaos flies upward dodging the missiles. She flaps her wings, blowing the jets away.

"They couldn't do anything." said Gordon.

"Just like our jets couldn't stop Rodan. Lets hope your anti-kaiju weapon does better than the Garuda. After all you've had yours for awhile and you've got an experienced pilot to use it, Garuda was experimental" said Kuroki.

"Deploying the Xanadu." said Ozaki.

Gyaos picks up a city bus and carries it high above the city. In an act of malice, she drops the vehicle and its contents to their doom. Gyaos lets out a sadistic, laugh-like screech. Suddenly, bolts of energy strike her back and almost knocks her from the sky. She catches herself and turns to face her attacker. The Xanadu was by all appearances a kaiju sized jet except it had a pair of repeating masers on its back and was equipped with high tech weapons. The masers fire again but Gyaos dodges them and fires her sonic beam. Xanadu rolls out of the way. It fires its missiles, Gyaos fires her beam and cuts the missiles in half. Xanadu's lasers mounted near its cockpits fire, slamming into Gyaos' chest but not doing any damage. Gyaos latches onto Xanadu's front end and begins to tear into the craft with her claws. The repeating masers fire point blank and force Gyaos to release her grip. The repeating masers flip back to reveal a hidden missile battery. The large missiles fire and chase Gyaos. She flaps her wings, sending the missiles flying backwards at Xanadu, blowing chunks of metal from it in the explosion. Xanadu fires all its weapons at Gyaos but she flies forward, dodging the barrage. With a perfectly aimed sonic beam, she severs the cockpit from the rest of the Xanadu. She flies by and catches the cockpit in her talons, letting the rest careen from the sky and slam into the Space Needle, destroying both. Gyaos rips into the cockpit and devours the crew.

"How did she do that? It didn't last any better than Garuda did against Rodan." said Kuroki.

"Well according to the tests I did on the skin samples from Rodan's attack on Tokyo, Rodan isn't that old. His mutation must of caused him to grow to adult size rapidly. Gyaos is eons old so she is more experienced, that's probably how she beat Xanadu." said Goro.

"Well how do we kill Gyaos?"

"The only thing I can think of is Rodan, let them fight and then try to kill the winner."

"Can Rodan kill Gyaos?"

"Hopefully, because Gyaos is a sadistic psychopathic monster." said Megan.

"I guess Rodan is the lesser of two evils." said Gordon.

"We have movement, Gyaos has turned south, towards San Francisco." said Ozaki.

"Looks like Rodan knows that too, he's changed course as well." said Goro. "Looks like we've got a fight on our hands, my bets on Rodan."

Gyaos stopped and looked back at the city she had leveled. Not one ounce of guilt swelled up in her evil mind. As the blood of her victims dripped from her fangs she turned to fly to the next city, it would suffer the same fate as the last. Nothing would stand in her way. Not even the creature she sensed approaching her.

**Unknown Location, 2 pm;**

The count stood on his thrown before his cult. The cult members now had spear, bow and arrows, and swords among them. "My minions, the time has come, the Great One, Gyaos has finally awakened from her long sleep. It is time for us to rise up and do what our rule the world like our ancestors before us planned to do. The Defense Forces were powerless to defeat Gyaos an once Rodan is slain, nothing can stop her. While they are preoccupied with the battle, we will make our move and set up our fortress from were we will summon Gyaos here and begin our rule." said the count. Applause erupts from the cult as the count smiles behind his hood.

* * *

Well there is another one, I know destruction scene aren't my best subject, please give me some suggestion on how to improve that. Also I'd like to know from those of you who have followed my fics from the start if I've gotten better. I hope I was able to put a clear diffrence in mind set between Gyaos and Rodan. Anyway next chapter, Rodan vs. Gyaos! 


	11. Dogfight

Well its the chapter you've been waiting for. Gyaos and Rodan are going to have a massive dogfight. Also the cult sets their big plan in motion. Like I mentioned in my other fanfic, I'd like to ask that you guys head over to the Gamera section and check out my Gamera fic, and maybe write some of your own, there are suprisingly few fanfics over there! Enjoy the epic battle!**

* * *

**

**Dogfight**

**San Francisco, midday;**

Gyaos stood perched atop the Pyramid Building, raining down her sonic beams. The sky was dark with the smoke of the destruction she had wrought. Buildings had been sliced and utterly destroyed, her teeth were red with the blood of her victims, and she had destroyed everything in her path. At the hastily set up Defense Force base, Kuroki, Gordon, Goro, and Megan watched the devastation. "Rodan might have destroyed Tokyo, but at least he wasn't so viscous and sadistic about it. Gyaos is doing this slow and enjoying it. At least Rodan only killed the humans that he needed for food, Gyaos is killing everyone she sees." said Kuroki.

"Is this the thing you worship, Lance?" asks Ozaki, unknowing that Lance stood not that far away, listening.

"This must be what it was like, the final days of Atlantis. Can you imagine what it was all those centuries ago for the Atlantians to watch as this thing destroyed their country and their once proud empire be leveled so quickly by this thing?" asks Gordon.

"I don't have to." said Megan.

"Oh yeah the weird psychic flashback thing." said Goro.

"How are we going to kill Gyaos? The Atlantians plunged their city into the depths of the earth and that didn't stop her." said Kuroki.

"Rodan just entered San Francisco Bay." said Ozaki.

"I didn't think I'd ever say this but go Rodan!" said Goro.

Gyaos continued to bombard the city. She turns to see Rodan slam into her. He continues flying as she falls backwards off the building. She catches herself, feet from the ground and takes off after her attacker. Gyaos fires her sonic beam. Even though he didn't know what the projectile could do, Rodan banks to the side. The beam flies by, cutting a deep gouge into the nearby hillside. Rodan turns around and heads straight for Gyaos. Gyaos fires another beam, Rodan flies straight upwards to avoid it. Gyaos follows close behind him. She catches up with him and lashes out with her talons. Rodan does the same. Both monsters are cut by the others claws. Rodan drives his head forwards, stabbing his beak into Gyaos' chest, drawing a spurt a purple blood. Gyaos roars in fury and bites down on Rodan's shoulder, drawing greenish blood from Rodan. Nether monster stops their attack until they reach heights to far for them to continue. They release their grip on one another and fall towards earth. Once again, fire licks around Rodan's mouth before a ball of atomic fire launches forth. Gyaos dodges and fires her sonic ray. Rodan dives faster to avoid it before rocketing forward at his opponent. He flies over her head, unleashing a sonic boom that almost ruptured Gyaos' ear drums. Gyaos manages to stay airborne and hits Rodan with a sonic boom of her own. Rodan falls, prompting Gyaos to follow him. He quickly turns around and grinds his spikes across Gyaos' head. Before he can completely pass, Gyaos bites down on his ankle. She lets herself fall to drag Rodan down. Rodan counters this with another fireball. This time it connects with her back, lighting the giant monster's back into flames. Gyaos quickly relinquishes her grip and dives down. The tremendous speed puts out the flames. She turns and fires a sonic ray. She catches Rodan in the chest. His armor prevents it from cutting too deep but the force still knocks Rodan backwards and draws some blood.

"Man this is getting pretty good. I never thought I'd see two giant monsters having a massive dogfight in the sky, its like something in a movie." said Goro.

"Megan, should we attack ether one?" asks Kuroki.

"I say let them fight it out. If we're lucky maybe they'll kill each other." said Megan.

"Well as long as they're that high up they won't do any damage." said Gordon, he is proven wrong when a fireball slams into the Pyramid Building, blowing the structure to bits. "Spoke too soon."

Rodan fires another fireball. It grazes Gyaos' head, blackening the surface. Gyaos screeches in anger and fires her sonic beam. Rodan mostly avoids it but one of his horns is severed. Rodan launches forward and slams into Gyaos. The two claw, bite, and peck at one another as they freefall towards the city below. The separate before impact and shoot back into the sky. Gyaos fires another beam, its cuts deep into the side of Rodan's face. It draws a trickle of blood and prompts Rodan to launch a fireball. It collides with Gyaos' chest, sending the giant bat-like reptile falling from the sky. She catches herself but is slammed into the ocean by Rodan. The two beasts battle back and forth in the water before toppling onto the shore. The bite and claw fiercely until they slam into a building. They rise out of the rubble and take to the skies. They continue their vicious battle as they climb.

"Man, those two hate each other. They're trying to rip each other limb from limb." said Goro.

"I've got to go in the back and check those blood samples we found after the battle with Xanadu. I was running some test and they should be done." said Megan.

"Ok but be ready to move if this battle gets too close." said Ozaki.

Megan walks into the back and looks over the tests. She picks one up. A look of shock goes across her face. "Oh my-" Lance grabs her from behind and covers her mouth.

"Come on, we're going for a little trip." said Lance.

Rodan shoots a fireball at Gyaos. She nearly avoids it, allowing it to destroy a sizeable portion of the industrial part of the city. Gyaos fires a sonic beam. Rodan dives under it and flies forwards. Rodan drives his talons into Gyaos' head, rending a large amount of flesh. Gyaos does loop and slams into Rodan's back. She grabs on with her talons and drives Rodan downwards. She lets go second before they would collide with the Golden Gate Bridge. Rodan slams into it but yet the structure holds. Gyaos cuts the supports with her sonic beam. The bridge crashes down. Once the smoke clears, Rodan laid seemingly lifeless. Gyaos believed he was dead and lets out a screech of victory. Suddenly something attracted her attention. It was miles away but she couldn't resist it. She flies off to pursue it.

"Where's she going now?" asks Ozaki.

"I don't know but it looks like Rodan's finished." said Kuroki.

"Don't count a kaiju out so fast. We need him anyway, we don't have anything that fought Gyaos as well as he just did, we need to get him up and about if we want to destroy that thing." said Gordon.

Goro runs in from the back, obviously panicked. "Guys, Megan's gone." he said.

"I bet Lance followed us here and took her while we were occupied with the fight." said Ozaki.

"It gets worse. I looked at the test she was running and there's something you need to know about Gyaos."

"What?"

"She's pregnant."

"That ain't good." said Gordon.

"Sir, I just got a report from New York. The Chrysler Buildings been taken over by a bunch of cloaked men. They set up some kind of aurora using the spotlights." said one of the soldiers.

"The cult. They're using the Eyes of the Sea to attract Gyaos to New York!" said Ozaki.

"That's one of the biggest cities in America, the death toll will be huge if Gyaos attack there

**Chrysler Building, 1 pm;**

The cult leader stood in the spire of the building and watch the aurora spread over the city. He started laughing evilly.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed that face paced battle. I'm sorry the battle didn't ravage the city but that just didn't seem to fit these two's fighting style. As you can guess this isn't nearly over. Next up, we have the cult's plan being revealed, plot twists, Gyaos attacking New York, and Rodan geting a power boost! 


	12. Lost Cause

Ok, I know I said that Gyaos would attack New York and she does but this is mostly set towards character devolpment. Rodan also gets his heat beam. You'll also discover a few things about the cult. As another note, I've changed the plot of the my Anguirus fic, I'll use that plot down the road for Godzilla, Anguirus gets to take on a created kaiju. Anyway onto the chapter.**

* * *

**

**Lost Cause**

**San Francisco, 1:15 pm;**

"How did that cult pull this off without us knowing?" asks Kuroki.

"Kuroki, let me ask you this. How did the cult pull off detonating one of the largest volcanic eruptions on record? How did Lance manage to sneak a massive bomb into one of the most secure facilities in the country? The answer is simple, they planned it. The cult and Lance both planned things out to the latter but made one fatal error. The cult didn't wake up Gyaos the first time and Lance forgot Ozaki wasn't there that day." said Gordon.

"Yeah and this time they both made another mistake, they kidnapped my girlfriend!" yelled Goro, losing his temper.

"Goro it's a lost cause. The cult had enough members to overrun the Chrysler Building and Lance is an extremely powerful mutant and a trained assassin. On top of that, he is a psychopath. We need every man we can get to kill Gyaos, we can't spare enough people to fight them back. The only way to stop them from bringing one of the most powerful creatures on the face of the earth to the center of New York City would be to blow that building away." said Kuroki.

"Kuroki, I thought you'd know better. We never leave anyone behind, that includes Megan." said Gordon. "Godzilla destroyed everything in Tokyo and anything that tried to stop him. In the end it only took one brave man to destroy him. That's all it will take to stop this cult is a few good men and there's three in this room alone. But first we have to wake up Rodan to stop Gyaos."

"Gordon, are you telling me that you plan for us to wake up Rodan, get to New York before Megan is sacrificed, storm the Chrysler Building, somehow defeat an army of cult members, rescue Megan, and then hope Rodan can finish Gyaos off?"

Gordon pauses for a moment. "Yes."

"Sounds good to me." said Ozaki.

"Ok, but how are we going to wake Rodan up?" asks Kuroki.

"Well there s one way." said Goro, now with a very serious tone.

"What?"

"Rodan has the same nuclear digesting set of genes as Godzilla had, just not as developed. If we expose him to enough radiation, he should revive and get more powerful."

"Sounds good." said Gordon.

"One problem, absorbing radiation might make him crave it. If he does defeat Gyaos then he will be too powerful to stop and crave radiation."

"I'm afraid we'll have to take that risk, Gyaos is too powerful for us to take." said Kuroki.

"We should probably help him out with the military we can get to fight Gyaos. We've got to stop her at all costs." said Gordon.

"One problem, where are we going to get that much radioactive material?" asks Kuroki.

"There's a war house on the east side of the city, it still has a whole bunch of uranium munitions left over from the Gulf War. Rodan was mutated by uranium so that should be safer to use." said Goro.

"How'd you know that?"

"My dad is a secret agent for the UN, I overheard that. He also taught me how to fight so I can help with the raid on the Chrysler Building."

"Ok, get some people over to that war house and get that uranium to Rodan. We need a fleet of F-16s with armor piecing missiles to aid Rodan once he heads to fight Gyaos. Someone get me a jet to New York." said Kuroki.

"We can't let Gyaos make a nest to lay her eggs, mobilize troops to prevent her from nesting in New York."

"Ok, do what he says, lets move people!"

"We'll need to stop by my apartment to pick up some things. I need my good sword anyway." said Gordon.

Two hours later, Goro, Gordon, Kuroki, and Ozaki had already left when the uranium is piled into Rodan's mouth. After everyone leaves the area, it is triggered, causing a large explosion. Rodan's skin crackes with energy, his skin turns a brighter red as his eye snaps open. He lets out a screech as he rises into the air, his horns glowing with energy. A beam of radiation fires from his beak, destroying whats left of the bridge as he takes off and flies after Gyaos. A fleet of F-16s flies up next to him. He prepares to attack but noticed they weren't fireing him, so he lets them be and continues flying.

**New York City, 3 pm;**

Megan didn't know were she was. Lance had tied her up and blindfolded her before somehow getting her to New York. As far as she could tell, she was in the back of a van. The hit something and Megan was launched into the air before landing hard on her arm and the back of her head. "Dang it! Stupid potholes. Are you ok back there? The boss will kill me if anything happens to you." said Lance, infuriated. Megan couldn't be sure but she thought her left arm might be broken and she was sure there was blood dripping from the back of her head. She was surprised that hadn't knocked her out but she wished it had, she was in too much pain to reply to Lance. "Forget it, I'm sure the boss wouldn't mind it if you're a little banged up."

Six hours later, the car stopped. She heard Lance's car door slam shut. She knew he was coming to take her to be sacrificed. If she was going to die anyway, at least she wouldn't make it easy for Lance. The backdoors opened. "Ok come on, the boss is waiting." said Lance. Megan didn't make any effort to move. She was surprised when Lance easily lifted her onto his shoulder. "Thought you'd be too heavy, didn't know I was mutant did you?" Lance carries her. She felt a change in temperature, they had gone inside an air conditioned building.

"Sorry Lance, elevator is damaged up to the half way point." said a male voice.

She heard Lance curse under his breath. He carried her through another door, it hit her in her broken arm, causing further pain. After awhile, Lance's movements told her they were going up a stair case. After going up a few flights of stairs, Megan decided to take action, if she could stop Lance at least she'd get him in trouble. She shifted her weight backwards, catching Lance off guard. He loses his balance and they fall down the stairs. After slamming painfully into a few stairs, Megan loses consciousness.

Megan wakes up, she didn't know how long she'd been out but as soon as she woke up a wave of agony washed over her. Her blindfold had been removed and she was facing her legs, one of which was bent horizontal with her leg. As painful as that was, she was able to tell she had been tied to a chair. "Lance, I told you we needed her in one piece." said a deep voice, it seemed strangely familiar to Megan.

"It wasn't my fault, first she got hurt when we hit a pothole, then she made me fall down the stairs with her." said Lance, upset.

"Well you're lucky she's- Oh look, she's woke up."

Megan turns her head up. She finds herself in what appeared to be a cleared out office room with Atlantian symbols carved into the walls. Before her stood Lance and the count. The count set on his throne beneath the demonic statue of Gyaos. "Where am I?" asks Megan.

"You are in the Chrysler Building or should I say our new lair." said the count.

"Sorry you had such a rough ride." said Lance.

"Lance, leave us alone.", Lance walks out of the room. The count removes his hood to reveal a black haired Japanese man whom Megan recognized.

"Katigiri!" yelled Megan, obviously surprised.

"What? You don't want to see your boyfriend?"

"Yes I'd like to see my boyfriend, not my ex who's trying to sacrifice me to some giant monster!"

"Well, you shouldn't of left me, if you had stayed loyal to me, you'd be the queen of a new order and not being sacrificed to the Great One!"

"I left you because modern women don't like being used as slaves and being beaten up by their boyfriend!"

"I was just doing what my bloodline has done for eons. I chose you because you were of Atlantian descent, just like me. It also didn't help your chances that you're the only one who knows the way Gyaos can be defeated. As soon as Gyaos lands on the roof, you'll be her meal."

"How are you going to get her to land up there?"

"The Eyes of the Sea. Their aurora not only attracts Gyaos, it increases her power. She'll gladly land up there. That is after she finishes destroying everything in her path."

Gyaos had indeed attacked. Half of New York laid in ruin. The giant beast was know resting at the former location of the World Trade Center. Military forces had gathered around the sleeping beast, waiting for their signal to fire. Rodan was only a few hours away. He was much stronger now, he woundn't let Gyaos win again, he spits a beam into the sky.

* * *

Ok that might not be the best the chapter of writen but I'd say it was ok. Yeah the count is really Katigiri who is really Megan's ex-boyfriend and Megan also knows the one thing that can help Rodan defeat Gyaos, she just doesn't know it yet. Even though Rodan is now Fire Rodan, I'll still just call him Rodan. Anyway next chapter, we have the big final battle between our human heroes and the cult. 


	13. All or Nothing

Ok time for the final epic battle with the cult. Now you'll see in a minute how but don't count Megan out of this fight, she's tougher than she looks! There's also a tiny bit of action with Gyaos but not much. Well onto the chapter.**

* * *

**

**All or Nothing**

**Chrysler Building, 8 pm;**

Lance slammed the door, leaving Megan laying on the floor of the janitors closet. Megan waited for his footsteps to fade before she set up. She had to find something she could do. She refused to let Katigiri win or let herself be sacrificed to Gyaos. Something entered her mind. She grits her teeth as she bends her arms over her head and back in front of her. She had never told Katigiri that she was double jointed so he hadn't restrained her to make count for that, thought it would have been a lot easier if her left arm wasn't broken. She bends down and starts biting the ropes. After a few minutes, her hand were free. She looked down at her leg, still bent sideways at the knee. She wondered, maybe it wasn't broken. She grits again as she pops her leg back into the joint. She tries it out, it worked perfectly except for a small bit of pain. She quickly gets to work on her left arm. She digs around through the supplies and finds a first aid kit. She splints her arm and bandages it up. She looks out the window for any of the cult members. She hears footsteps. A cult member wielding a spear walks down the hallway. She sits down behind the door and waits for him to pass. However he stops in front of the door. He looks around. Megan gets tired of waiting and slams her body weight into the door, knocking it open and into the cult member's head, he falls to the ground. "You guys couldn't make it easy on me could you?" she asks herself, dragging the man into the closet.

Goro sits in the back of an armored truck with Ozaki. Kuroki and Gordon set up front with Kuroki driving. They had stopped by Gordon's apartment and picked up the truck and some weapons. Goro now carried an automatic rifle, across from him Ozaki had a gattling gun and a sniper rifle. Gordon had picked up his 'good sword' and Kuroki had got a pair of wrist mounted blades and a pistol. Goro wondered about their choice of weapons. Ozaki must have detected this much. "They chose the weapons they did because just shooting the heck out of something really isn't there way of doing things. They're so good with them I wouldn't worry." said Ozaki.

"Hey guys were almost there." said Kuroki.

The truck sped towards the Chrysler Building. Out of the first three floor windows, cult members wielding bows take position. They open fire. The arrows bounce off the armor. "Ozaki, come pick off theses archers off. I'm not worried about us so much as the tires." said Gordon.

"Yes sir." said Ozaki. Ozaki takes the sniper rifle and sticks it out the side of the truck. He takes aim, completely ignoring the arrows streaming pass him. He rapidly pulls the trigger. The archers fall out backwards, one after another. Within minutes there are none left. "Done." Ozaki comes back in.

"Dude, there's an arrow in your shoulder." said Goro.

Ozaki quickly pulls the arrow out, barely flinching. "Thanks."

"I'm really getting a little jealous of your mutant powers."

"The doors guarded, what should we do?" asks Kuroki.

"This." said Gordon. He slams on the accelerator. The cult members jump out of the way as they slam through the door.

"Well I could of done that!" The cult members get to their feet as Ozaki and Goro jump out and open fire.

Meanwhile the military opens fire on Gyaos. Before the rounds can strike her, she bursts into the sky. Gyaos turns shapely and blows a group of tanks away with a shockwave. She turns to the helicopters and fires a barrage of sonic beams. The destroyed helicopters fall to the ground and explode. Gyaos looks around, searching for the source of the aurora that covered the city. She finds the Chrysler Building and flies over to it. She wraps her legs around it and imbeds her talons into the side of it. She looks it over for a few seconds before flying off again.

Goro holds his rifle up to the member in front of the elevator. "Let us through or else." he said.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to, the elevator is blocked up to the halfway point." said the member.

Goro nods to Ozaki, who does a spinning back kick and sends the member slamming through the door and into the elevator shaft. "What do you know? He was telling the truth." said Ozaki looking up the shaft.

"Guess we'll have to take the stairs." said Gordon. They run to the stairs, Gordon slashes through the guards.

Katigiri stands before the stone table, his throne, and several Gyaos statues had been set up in the spire of the building. "Perfect, go get Megan." he said with an evil smirk.

The group makes it up to the half way point. They prepare to get into the elevator when a small army of cult members march down both sides of the hall. Goro and Ozaki open fire, killing a few lines of the members. "There's too many!" said Goro.

"You two go on, we'll handle these guys." said Gordon, drawing his sword.

"Are you sure?" asks Ozaki.

"Yeah we've been through worse." said Kuroki.

"Just make sure to punch Lance once for me." said Gordon

Goro and Ozaki continue on ahead. Gordon and Kuroki stand back to back. They quickly empty their pistols on the approaching army. Each bullet hit's a cult member in the head, killing them instantly. The two prepare for the fight. They both charge forward. Gordon swings his sword, cutting down two cult members before bring it up into the side of another. He punches another in the stomach before bring his elbow down on his neck. Another member brings down his spear. Gordon blocks it and kicks him in the ribs before spinning around and cutting him down. Kuroki does a front flip and dropkicks the leading cult member before spinning around and cutting deep into the chests of the surrounding members with his blades. He ducks under a spear and sweeps the members around him. He does a roundhouse kick, sending a member flying out the window. At the same time Gordon impales a member and flings him out a window. He drives his sword behind him, stabbing another member before twisting around and striking down another member. Kuroki brings down his blades and kills another member before bring them around and into another.

In the spire, Katigiri turns to the two members that had walked up. "Were is Megan?" asks Katigiri.

"She was no where to be found sir." said one, "But sir, a group has broken into the building and our fighting our numbers."

"No matter, there's two many of us. Go assist them, and tell Lance I want to see him."

Katigiri turns his back to them as one walks off. The other charges him with a spear. Katigiri grabs the spear and throws it away before grabbing the member by the throat and slamming them to the ground. Their hood flies back to reveal Megan. "Nice try my dear. What were you really hoping to do after killing me?"

"Getting out of here." said Megan.

"I must say I'm impressed. Somehow you managed to get out of your bounds, knock out one of my servants, and steal their uniform with a broken arm. I didn't know you had it in you."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Gyaos just finished building her nest and laid five eggs. We've put the Eyes of the Sea on her and that's increasing her power. I bet she's still hungry though from laying her eggs so you'll be fed to her."

"No she won't." said Goro, turning Katigiri around and planting a hard right on his jaw, knocking him to the ground. He helps Megan up. "You ok?"

"Now that I'm not going to be sacrificed to Gyaos." said Megan.

Ozaki is thrown into the room by Lance. He gets up and tackles him to the ground. "I think Ozaki needs our help."

"No, you've got your own problems." said Katigiri rising to his feet.

"Bye." said Megan, taking Goro's gun and firing on Katigiri.

Katigiri dodges the bullets with surprising speed. He front flips and kicks the gun from her hands. "How did you do that?" asks Goro.

"I infused myself with Lance's mutant DNA. You'd be surprised what you can do with the right amount of money."

Goro tries to punch Katigiri, Katigiri blocks and sends him flying back with a palm to the chest. "Once again, really getting jealous of the mutant powers."

Lance punches Ozaki, knocking him back. Lance tosses a dagger. Ozaki dodges and drives a kick into Lance's chest, knocking him back. Lance leaps forward, as does Ozaki. Lance front flips into a kick while Ozaki does a spinning back kick. They collide with each others jaw. Both fall to the ground, they handspring back to their feet. They charge at each other and clothesline each other, knocking both from their feet. Lance flips forwards and tries to drive two daggers into his chest. Ozaki rolls out of the way before flipping and bring his leg down on Lance's neck. Lance twists around and knocks Ozaki backwards with a mule kick. Ozaki catches himself on the wall and rebounds back, tackling Lance to the ground. Lance throws him off of him with his legs before throwing some daggers after him. Ozaki dodges the daggers which get stuck in the ground near were Megan and Goro are fighting Katigiri, a green liquid seeps from the blade. "Poison?" asks Ozaki.

"The kid gloves are off this time." said Lance with a sadistic smirk.

Meanwhile, Megan and Goro fight Katigiri. Goro does a roundhouse kick. Katigiri ducks and sweep his leg out from under him. Katigiri jumps forward, trying to drive his fingers into Goro's throat. Goro rolls out of the way. Katigiri's hand drives into the floor. Megan takes the opportunity to kick him in the back of the head. Katigiri rolls forward, kicking her off him. Goro tries to kick him in ribs but Katigiri catches him and throws him to the ground. Katigiri gets to his feet and tries to crush Goro's skull with a kick but Megan slams a staff over his back, snapping it but only getting Katigiri's attention. He turns around and grabs her by the neck before throwing her back. Goro elbows Katigiri in the back of the neck.

Ozaki dodges another poisoned dagger before kicking Lance in the leg. As Lance falls to his knees, Ozaki kicks him in the head. He goes for a second kick on Lance but Lance catches it and throws him away. Ozaki runs at him before being kicked in the chin. As he falls back, Ozaki throws another dagger. Ozaki dodges it and sweeps Lance from his feet. Lance kicks Ozaki backwards and gets to his feet. Ozaki charges again. Lance throws his cloak in front of him before throwing three daggers through it again. This time Ozaki catches the daggers and throws them back. When Lance lowers his cloak, two of the daggers imbed themselves in his chest and the last in his throat. Lance staggers backwards. "Y-y-you be-beat m-me." stuttered Lance, choking on his own blood and being affected by the poison. Ozaki runs forwards and kicks one of the daggers imbedded in his chest, driving it into Lance's heart and sending flying backward, through Katigiri's throne.

Katigiri throws Goro away. Megan watches on as Katigiri picks up his cane and draws the sacrificial blade. Megan quickly grabs the poisoned dagger that had been imbedded in the ground. She runs at Katigiri. Katigiri drives his sword forwards at her. She avoids it and drives it into his stomach. Katigiri staggers backwards as the poison takes effect. He makes his way onto Gyaos' wire and concrete nest. "G-Gyaos. I beg you, give me what I need to take revenge on these rogues." he said. Gyaos turns. Her sonic beam fires, slicing away the ground beneath Katigiri. Katigiri is sent falling to the ground bellow as Gyaos returns to her sleep.

"And that's why must religions don't worship giant, man-eating monsters." said Ozaki, walking up.

"Do you think he really deserved to die like that?" asks Goro.

"The poison probably killed him before he hit the ground."

Megan falls to her knees as her mind takes her back to Atlantis once more. This time she sees a group of scientists working on the Eyes of the Sea. Then they place them in the towers. The vision ends. "Go get the Eyes of the Sea, that's how they beat Gyaos before." said Megan.

"Wait, I thought the Eyes made her stronger, how can they be used to defeat her?" asks Ozaki.

"If one light frequency can power her up, maybe one on the opposite end can do the reverse." said Goro.

"There's no way we could get something like the Atlantians did but maybe we could rig a spotlight to at least weaken her."

"Leave them to me." said Ozaki. He runs out and quickly removes the gems from the lights and brings them back to the group before Gyaos could notice. "Ok lets get out of here before the fireworks start."

Once they get out of the elevator, they find Gordon and Kuroki cleaning blood off their weapons among the hordes of slain cult members. "Good job guys." said Goro, amazed

"They had enough manpower to take over this building but not enough to take out Captain Gordon." said Gordon.

"Or Major Kuroki." said Kuroki.

"Lets get out of here before Rodan shows up." said Megan.

"Where's Lance?" asks Gordon.

"Stabbed with poison daggers and sent through a statue." responded Ozaki.

"What about the cult leader?" asks Kuroki.

"Stabbed with a poisoned dagger and thrown off the roof by Gyaos." said Megan.

Goro and Megan are the first to make it to the bottom followed by Ozaki and then the others. They walk out to find Katigiri laying lifelessly in a pool of blood, surrounded by five cult members. They left his body onto their shoulders and walk off, chanting.

Ozaki lifts his gun to fire but it refuses to shoot. By the time he gets it ready, the cult members escape. "Dang it, looks like there's still some of the cult left out there." said Ozaki.

"Megan, what were they chanting?" asks Gordon.

"We will rise again." translated Megan.

High above, Gyaos rearranges her eggs. Suddenly, Rodan's screech breaks through the night. Gyaos looks up to find Rodan descending and landing on the Empire State Building. The F-16 circle behind him. Gyaos and Rodan screech at each other, each knowing that for one of them this would be their last fight.

* * *

Well there you go. If I decide to eventually do a sequal to this then I'll problably use the cult again. Yes, I'm not sure if Katigiri wouldn't be splattered over the ground from that fall or not but I couldn't resist doing the thing with the cult members carrying his body away. Well next up is the big final battle between Gyaos and Rodan that I will try to make leave New York in flaming ruins! 


	14. Death Match

Ok, time for Rodan and Gyaos to have they're final battle. Before we get to that, I'm proud to annouce this will be the first in a trilogy. Now, I'm not telling about the plot yet but I will tell you this, Gyaos isn't the cult's only 'god'. During this time, I will have my Mothra series on hold, two series at once is too much for me at the moment. Anyway, onto the final battle!**

* * *

**

**Death Match**

**New York City, 9 pm;**

Rodan and Gyaos stared each other down. Rodan still bared the scars from his last fight, he couldn't afford to underestimate Gyaos again. Gyaos on the other hand had no such fears, she was very confident that she would win. The F-16 squadron circled the combatants, tanks and missile launchers had been placed on the streets, all prepared to aid Rodan and end the scourge that was Gyaos. Lightning flashes through the skies as rain begins to pour, putting out some of the buildings lit aflame during Gyaos' attack. Gyaos takes her eyes off Rodan for a moment to look up. Rodan seizes the opportunity to attack his foe. Energy cracked around his horns. Gyaos looks back to see Rodan's heat beam heading for her along with a barrage of missiles and tank shells coming from all sides. Though surprised, Gyaos flies upwards, dodging the attack. She looks down to find her nest wasn't so lucky. Pieces of flaming rubble and destroyed Gyaos eggs rain down to the city street. Gyaos screams in rage, before she was just fighting a threat, now she was fighting her children's murderer. She fires a sonic ray, Rodan shoots skyward, allowing the beam to sever the top of the Empire State building. He swoops down at Gyaos.

On the street below, a man walks out of a bar, a beer in hand, as Rodan tackles Gyaos down the street in front of him followed by the F-16s. He looks at the beer and throws it away. Gyaos topples through a building as Rodan shoots skywards. He fires his heat beam. Gyaos flies from the rubble as the beam blasts it in all directions. She launches forward and tackles Rodan. She latches her talons onto Rodan and throws him. Rodan is sent slamming through a building before grinding to a stop. Gyaos speeds towards his seemingly lifeless form. Rodan suddenly springs up and fire his heat beam. Too late to dodge, Gyaos is sent flying back several hundred feet and through three buildings before righting herself and taking back to the sky. She dives at Rodan and batters him with her wing. He strikes back with his beak, causing a shower of sparks on impact. Gyaos fires her sonic ray, hitting Rodan in the chest. As he is sent falling backwards, he fires his heat ray. The beam connects and sends Gyaos slamming into a building.

Meanwhile, Megan, Kuroki, Goro, Ozaki, and Gordon are trying to catch up to the battle in Gordon's car. "Dang, those monsters are really going at it." said Gordon, commenting on a massive explosion on the other side of the city.

"Rodan is not a monster, he's just an animal. He kills because he's hungry and territorial. Gyaos is a monster because she's evil. She kills because she likes to do it." said Goro.

"Ok, I got us some spotlights that produce ultraviolet light. According to what we've learned from her DNA, that's the part of sunlight that can hurt Gyaos, just not unless its filtered through the Eyes of the Sea. They're being set up on helicopters, we just have to wait for Gyaos to be on the ground long enough to get close." said Kuroki, getting off a cell phone.

Gyaos rockets upwards, fallowed closely by Rodan. Gyaos fires a sonic beam, Rodan dodges and fires his heat beam. Gyaos spins and flies straight at Rodan. Rodan picks up speed and flies forward. The two collide with great force. Gyaos and Rodan scratch and bite at one another as they fall from the sky. The two monsters slam into a building, crushing it beneath their combined weight. The two beasts fly out of the rubble and continue their battle as they fly into the air. Rodan spins around and slams his bulk into Gyaos. Gyaos latches her talons onto Rodan and bites down on him. Rodan drives his beak into her left wing, tearing a deep gash. The two separate and slam into each other. They continue this several times until Rodan fires his heat beam. Gyaos fires her sonic beam. The two collide and the monsters battle back and forth until the growing energies explode. Sparks rain down on New York City, igniting several fires and explosions. Rodan flies forwards the slams his wing into Gyaos' head. The evil beast is slammed through a skyscraper. She falls a few stories before catching her self and flying upwards. When she reaches the hole, she is greeted by Rodan firing on her. As she is knocked backwards, the F-16s finally catching up with the battle and firing a salvo of missiles. They hit but do little than cloud her vision with their explosions. When she can see, she finds Rodan slamming into her. The two monsters fall backwards and grind across the street below. The F-16s continue to bombard Gyaos as Rodan beats her with his wings. She lets out a sonic ray, knocking Rodan backwards before flying into the air. Rodan follows her up. She turns around in midair and barrels into Rodan. Rodan repels her with a heat ray before hitting her with a sonic boom, destroying several buildings in the process. Gyaos manages to regain her flight and latches onto Rodan. Rodan pecks Gyaos, managing to stab one of her eyes out. Gyaos screams in agony as blood runs down her face. She bites down on Rodan's shoulder. She prepares to fire a sonic beam and rend Rodan's shoulder in the process but Rodan knocks her mouth away with his head. The beam discharges and slices a building in half. Rodan fires his heat beam, scoring a direct hit in Gyaos' chest. Gyaos is sent flying back and into a building. She catches herself and speeds toward Rodan. She hits him with a sonic boom. Rodan loses attitude but catches himself. Gyaos slams into his back and sends him falling onto Ground Zero.

Gyaos takes the opportunity to destroy the F-16s in a barrage of sonic beams. She lands to fight Rodan, and unknowing into a trap. As she and Rodan grapple, three helicopters take position around her. Inside one of them is the group. "Even powered up, Rodan is even with Gyaos." said Ozaki.

"That's because Gyaos got more powerful from the Eyes of the Sea but hopefully this will weaken her enough for Rodan to get the upper hand." said Megan.

"Turn on the beams." ordered Gordon.

The spotlights on the bottom of the helicopters turn on, each containing one of the Eyes of the Sea. The aurora is released and surrounds the two battling monsters. Gyaos' head begins to glow red and she seems to grow weaker but Rodan is the opposite. He begins to glow red once more and begins to overpower Gyaos. He sends her toppling backwards and through a building. "Did you see that? Rodan reacted positively to the aurora and it looks like Gyaos got weaker." said Kuroki.

"Gyaos is a nocturnal creature, so normally the Eyes of the Sea power her up. Since we've reversed it, the Eyes weaken her. Since Rodan is active during the day, he is made stronger by this." said Goro.

"Good. Rodan, kick her butt." said Megan.

Gyaos turns and takes to the sky, knowing she'd lose if she remained there. Rodan takes off at even greater speeds than before. He flies over Gyaos, sending her slamming to the ground with a powerful sonic boom. Before she can rise, Rodan slams his spiked chest across her back, tearing deep gashes into her skin. Gyaos screams in agony and fires a sonic beam. Rodan dodges and fires his beam. Gyaos barely avoids it, allowing it to rip through several buildings, causing massive explosions. Gyaos takes off over the ocean, desperate to escape Rodan's rage. Rodan launches forwards and dives below Gyaos. He charges upward and slams into Gyaos' stomach. He drives her upwards before releasing her high above the earth. Rodan fires another super charged heat beam into Gyaos' mouth, lighting Gyaos aflame and decapitating her. Her body spiral towards the ocean in a massive fireball. Rodan charges all the energy from the Eyes of the Sea into one massive beam and fires it. It hits Gyaos' burning corpse, blowing it to bits of flaming flesh that rains down into the sea off liberty island. The aura Rodan had been emitting fades as he roars in victory. He looks back at the now flaming New York, deciding to spare the humans his wrath and find easier territory. He flies inland, intent on heading back to the pacific.

Megan, Goro, Kuroki, Ozaki, and Gordon watch as Rodan speeds off. "I guess you're going to be trying to find out how to kill Rodan huh?" asks Megan.

"Well, I think the world can forgive his attack on Tokyo, it's the very least we owe him. As long as he doesn't bother us I don't see reason to bother him." said Kuroki.

"Besides, I think by now Rodan should know that there are too many humans around for him to be fighting us. I think we can live in peace with him." said Gordon.

"Good, you know there's a lot we can learn about the dinosaurs from Rodan and maybe even how he remained in status for so long, he could very well be a massive source of information for mankind." said Goro.

"All I can say is, do you think he would of won without our help?" asks Ozaki.

"I'm sure he would of found some way, evil can never win no matter how hard it tries." said Megan.

"Megan, I can't help but wonder, does the cult have any other gods that might be unleashed into our world?" asks Goro.

**Location** **Unknown, 11 pm;**

The coffin containing Katigiri's body is lowered into the ground by chanting cult members. Above them stands a large armored figure and three members dressed as Katigiri was. They turn to the armored figure. "My lord, Count Katigiri fought honorably and should be given a greater honor than this." said one of the counts, this one was female.

"No, he lost because of his own incompetence. He should of sacrificed that girl as soon as he had her in his grasp. He and Gyaos died because of that mistake." said the second count.

"Yes, I concur. Lord, shall we awaken the Evil Ones?" asks the third, showing a bit of admiration for the creature he referred to. The other two counts give support to this notion

"No! We must never awaken the most evil of our gods, no matter what happens. There is another entity at our disposal. As soon as our search team locates the Destroyer, we will awaken him from his sleep and Rodan will pay for what he did to Gyaos." said the lord.

"And what of the girl and her boyfriend. They played as big a part of this as Rodan." asks the female count.

"Do want one of us to take care of them?" asks the second count.

"No, they will not be killed just yet but make them wish they are." said the lord.

* * *

Ok, before I say anything, the Destoryer is not Destroyah, I just thought I'd tell you before anyone guesses, its one of mine. Well all that's left now is the preview, I'll give you a preview of the sequal and a teaser of my Anguirus fic. Hope you enjoyed the fic! 


	15. Previews

Ok, my Rodan fic is done but i have three fics set up to be writen, including for the first time in awhile a Godzilla fic. Please note, the Anguirus fic's title is not the final one, I am still thinking that one out so it may be awhile before I get to that one. So without further wait, here's my previews of coming attractions. I do not own Rodan, Anguirus, or Godzilla. The Destoryer, whatever the monster for the Anguirus fic will be named, and Cyira are mine.**

* * *

**

**Preview**

**Rodan 2: Rise of the Destroyer**

A year after the final battle with Gyaos and her worshipers, Megan and Goro's lives are being made a living nightmare by the cult. Death Threats, stockers, thefts, and more are employed by the cult to get their vengeance. Meanwhile, Gordon and Ozaki once again find themselves at the crime scene of the theft of the Eyes of the Sea, likely the cult's doing. A kaiju-sized gargoyle is discovered on an island off the coast of Washington, raised to the surface by the volcanic disaster of the past. Despite Megan's pleas to do otherwise, the mammoth statue is set to be transported to Los Angeles for study. Along the way, Rodan repeatedly attacks, intent on destroying the gargoyle. The cult also takes interest in the statue as they believe it is another one of their gods, the Destroyer. Can Rodan stop the Destroyer and his worshipers before its too late.

**Anguirus: Invasion**

Years after an Anguirus died fighting Godzilla, another rises from the sea and attacks Osaka. While the military seeks his destruction, he finds a kinship in a young girl. Meanwhile, a returning Mars probe is stuck by a solar flare and recovered by the International Space Station. It is soon discovered that the flare reanimated and mutated an ancient life form, transforming it into a rapidly evolving monsters of great destructive power. Once the creature make its way to earth, Anguirus is in for the fight of his life.

**Godzilla vs. Cyira: Eye of the Storm**

53 years after his original attack, Godzilla returns to attack Japan. While the military tries everything in their power to stop his rampage, a horrible accident occurs. A plane carrying a payload of atomic bombs explodes as a result of a weather control experiment gone wrong, spawning a massive storm with enough radiation to leave Japan a barren wasteland. Also created is a weather controlling kaiju named Cyira, both on a collision course with Japan. Residing in the eye of a typhoon under her control and with a large number of destructive powers, not even Godzilla may be able to stop her. Can Godzilla stop Cyira and the atomic storm to save Japan?

* * *

Well there you go, what do you think of my upcoming fics? Godzilla vs. Cyira will probably be the first one I write and the Anguirus the last because I haven't thought it out as much as I need to (that's why this fic was so good.) and need to give it more thought. See you soon. 


End file.
